


first time

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Touya and summer.





	first time

**Author's Note:**

> for measuringlife, for [this request](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1243620.html) on fic on demand. i wanted to do more with this, but... maybe more at another time. ^_^;;;;  
> 

He let his legs drop off the edge of the rock, and he let the waves reach up and crash over them. His whole body tingled from the chill, but he didn't pull back. He felt pleasantly lethargic after spending so much time in the sun. 

To his right, on the beach, he could hear Shindou yelling at Waya. They were starting a bonfire, because that was what people did, it seemed, after being at the beach all day. Touya curled his toes on the rock he was sitting on, and hugged his knee to his chest. They had swam, and he hadn't told anyone it was his first time swimming in the ocean, because he was too old to be having a first time like that, so he'd been a bit scared. After a little bit, though, he started to relax and enjoy it. The back of his neck was itchy and sweaty now, but the winds coming in off the ocean were nice and cool. 

The bonfire was growing higher, and the smell was acrid but soothing, in a strange way. He leaned back, back, all the way back, the rock uneven and uncomfortable, but cool. In the copse of trees just above, he could see tiny dancing flickers of sparks. 

"Hey." He sat up straight as something heavy and wet and cold was plopped onto his stomach. Shindou started to laugh, laughing harder the more Touya scowled, it seemed. "Hey, hey, stop glowering! I'm being nice here!"

He was about to protest the claim to kindness, but he looked down at the quarter of the watermelon on his midsection. "What's this?"

"I thought we could share this. Move over." Shindou poked at his waist and started to try to sit on his rock with him, so he moved over some. Had to. They both got situated, legs sticky from sunscreen and sweat bumping together. The heat from Shindou's body felt good, though he'd been suffering from the heat just an hour ago. The sun was nearly entirely gone, and the ocean in front of them was black, stars coming out just ahead of them, and a new source of heat felt good.

He huddled up closer to Shindou. "Did you bring something for us to eat with?" he asked critically.

"Sure I did," Shindou laughed, and stuck his fingers into the melon. 

Touya laughed, making a face. It was dirty and messy and really gross, but he found himself digging his fingers in a second later. When he got the melon to his lips, the coldness of it made it seem sweeter than it was.

"Takes you back to when you were a kid, huh?" Shindou sighed, sounding nostalgic. 

Touya was quiet. When he was a child, he stayed indoors mostly during the summer break. He studied with his father's group, and he read, and he kept his yukatas clean. He went to a few summer festivals with his parents, but even then, he hated the messy treats and sweaty games other children his age favored. He thought now that maybe he'd been too 'old' in his soul to be a child. 

Letting Shindou drag him off to the beach... this was like his first childhood.

The sun was gone, and everything was shadows and stars. He put his head on Shindou's shoulder, and dug in to get more melon. "Yeah... I like it."


End file.
